- A mon tour de jouer -
by LittlePoiZon
Summary: OS - Sa voix de ténor fit frissonner le corps de l'adolescent de haut en bas, alors que deux canines émoussées raclèrent tendrement la peau sensible de sa gorge comme une provocation -[Sterek]


• Repost, après une erreur de manip' de ma part, de cet OS • 

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Et oui me voilà avec un Os tout neuf ( _tousse tousse_ ) ... bon disons avec un Os vieux comme mes robes dépoussiéré par mes soins et ceux de **Valentine** , ma super Béta super efficace ! C'est un **Sterek** plein de fluff d'amour de guimauve et de mini mini minuscule _citronnette_ (c'est comme un _orangette_ mais au _citron_ )  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de _Teen Wolf_ appartiennent à **Jeff Davis** !  
Disclaimer-bis: c'est la première fois que je fais dans le citronnette, indulgence ?  
Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Stiles ouvrit une paupière, chassant peu à peu ses rêves de la nuit. Le soleil l'agressa. Encore une journée ensoleillée sur le comté de Beacon Hills. Un peu de fraîcheur n'aurait pas été de refus, mais s'il avait voulu de la pluie, Stiles aurait emménagé à Portland et non dans la ville qui l'avait vu grandir. Ses yeux se refermèrent pour songer à la journée qu'il allait entamer. Pour ce premier jour de vacances, il aurait souhaité une grasse matinée, passer une journée au lit à ne rien faire... En serait-il seulement capable, lui, l'hyperactif sous Adderall incapable de tenir ne serait-ce qu'une demi-journée sans sortir ? Sincèrement oui, aujourd'hui il était pris d'une flémingite aiguë, du genre qui vous donne envie de vous blottir toute la journée sous une couette en plumes d'oie, avec une dizaine de bons livres et un paquet de bonbon au caramel beurre salé, et Netflix. Parce qu'une journée sans Netflix, n'est pas une bonne journée. Ainsi qu'un bol de granola. Ça y est, il réfléchissait déjà (beaucoup) de trop.

Une délicieuse odeur de tartine et de bacon venant de la cuisine força Stiles à émerger totalement. Ainsi _il_ avait pris l'initiative de préparer le petit-déjeuner ? Aussi rare qu'un flocon de neige à Beacon…

Soudainement, le jeune homme senti le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui, et deux bras puissants se glissèrent autour de sa taille. Il garda les yeux clos, essayant de contrôler sa respiration afin que son rythme cardiaque ne s'affole pas. Mais une paire de lèvres charnues sur sa nuque et deux mains plus qu'exploratrices sur son corps encore engourdi de sommeil lui arrachèrent un soupir d'aise.

-Grillé Stiles. –cette voix de ténor fit frissonner le corps de l'adolescent de haut en bas, alors que deux canines émoussées raclèrent tendrement la peau sensible de sa gorge comme une provocation - Tu comptes rester au lit toute la journée ?

Réprimant difficilement un tremblement de contentement en sentant un souffle chaud chatouiller sa nuque, Stiles se retourna et enfouit son nez contre le torse nu et finement musclé de celui avec qui il avait partagé sa nuit.

En descendant lentement sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant, Stiles se demanda à quel moment il avait pu bien signer pour avoir un compagnon à moitié nudiste qui passe les trois-quarts de son temps torse-nu, comme si porter un tee-shirt était facultatif. Non pas que ce soit pour lui déplaire, mais cela avait nettement tendance à nuire à sa capacité de réflexion. Il avait déjà du mal à se concentrer plus de cinq minutes et passait sans cesse du coq à l'âne, alors la semi-nudité de Derek mettait parfois sa cohérence à rude épreuve.  
Cependant, au réveil, il n'avait pas de soucis de cohérence à se faire, car le temps qu'il prenait pour émerger lui permettait de gagner quelques minutes pour réussir à se canaliser. Il inspira une grande bouffée de l'odeur douce et rassurante de Derek. Il sentait la sève de pin, la terre battu et l'odeur d'une route goudronnée après une grosse pluie d'orage. Stiles respira une seconde fois à plein poumon à s'en faire tourner la tête avant de grommeler la voix encore empreinte de sommeil :

-Si tu restes là, il y a de fortes chances que oui.

Derek resserra sa prise sur Stiles et fit glisser ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire vers sa bouche pulpeuse dont il prit possession sans trop de cérémonie. L'endormi, d'un coup plus réveillé, répondit à cette étreinte qui se fit urgente et déposa ses mains derrière la nuque brûlante de Derek afin de lui donner un baisé encore plus profond. Puis il lâcha prise et frotta son nez contre les joues et la barbe de trois jours du loup. Il adorait son contact, même s'il en ressortait la peau rougie et réactive, c'était un plaisir personnel dont il était le seul et unique à profiter tous les matins. Une main chaude dans la chute des reins de Stiles le rapprocha encore un peu plus de son amant, et un étrange son de ronronnement raisonna soudainement dans la pièce. Stiles décolla ses lèvres de la bouche de son partenaire et souffla :

-Putain Der'... tu ronronnes !

Pour toute réponse, le plus âgé quitta le cocon que représentait leur lit emportant avec lui la couette du plus jeune.

-Eeeeeh, râla Stiles dans un grognement guttural, rend moi la couette !

Le rire clair de Derek se fit entendre dans toute la chambre tandis qu'il admirait le corps pâle et glabre de son compagnon, simplement vêtu d'un boxer. Un véritable appel à la débauche et à la luxure, songea-t-il. A la vue d'une bosse naissante qui déformait d'ailleurs le seul vêtement du jeune homme, Derek se vit rougir. Il se délecta de sa peau laiteuse, de ses constellations de grains de beauté, de son ventre si finement dessiné… Il secoua la tête pour sortir de sa rêverie et se pencha pour embrasser doucement le front de Stiles en murmurant un « Pas question », et devant les jérémiades de son cadet, il se justifia

-Si je te la redonne tu vas te rendormir.

Ses sourcils épais se froncèrent lorsque Stiles se roula en boule au milieu du lit, recouvrant ses jambes de ses bras, en position fœtale. Il cru vaguement entendre son conjoint murmurer dans sa barbe inexistante un « méchant Sourwolf », ce à quoi il réagit en lui balançant un jean et un « Habille-toi, je te rappelle qu'on passe la journée à la plage avec Scott et Kira »

Stiles roula à nouveau sur le dos, et s'étira de tout son long tel un chat, tandis que Derek descendait au salon non sans imprimer sur sa rétine les ondulations charnelles du corps de l'être humain avec lequel il avait décidé de faire sa vie.

* * *

Les tartines sautèrent du grille-pain. Derek les attrapa au vol, avant que Stiles, fraichement descendu de leur cocon, n'ai eu l'opportunité de bouger le moindre orteil. Il lui lança un regard noir : il détestait être pris pour un gosse incapable de se débrouiller. En retour à ce regard assassin, le loup-garou lui décrocha un magnifique sourire, du genre que personne à Beacon Hills n'avait jamais vu, du genre qui irradiait de bonheur toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel

-Tu me déprimes Der' …  
-Ah ? Ses yeux couleur tempête se voilèrent et devinrent interrogateurs  
-Ok, déprime n'est pas le bon mot... -il prit le temps de réfléchir puis releva le visage vers son interlocuteur- Tu me maternes trop. Voilà c'est ça, tu me prends pour un môme et tu fais tout pour m'éviter le moindre mouvement... C'est un peu …gênant à force...

Il se leva pour attraper le miel sur le plan de travail puis revint s'asseoir en face de Derek qui touillait silencieusement son café. Il ne pipait mot, mais dans sa poitrine, le loup geignait d'incompréhension alors que s'élevait dans la cuisine l'odeur âcre de la crainte d'avoir blessé l'autre. Le rythme cardiaque de l'humain s'emballa.  
Stiles mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, réalisant qu'il avait probablement vexé son partenaire. Il le sentait d'ici, comme si à force de vivre avec lui, il pouvait sentir les réactions du loup à l'intérieur de son âme. Il était tourmenté, cherchant à comprendre où il avait pu fauter, comme s'il entendait lui aussi les plaintes lancinantes et silencieuses de l'animal qui sommeillait dans l'autre.  
Sans trouver les mots adéquats, il tendit juste la main pour mêler maladroitement ses doigts à ceux de la main libre de Derek. Ce dernier les serra doucement. Un pardon silencieux. Il savait bien que Stiles ne parlait pas à mal, mais parfois un minimum de filtre dans sa parole ne serait pas de refus. Le loup s'apaisa et l'odeur douce de cannelle et de caramel du pardon remplaça celle amer de la tristesse.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna, Stiles se leva précipitamment pour répondre, donnant à Derek une raison de plus pour le materner, en trébuchant sur rien - ou probablement sur ses propres pieds. Le loup-né le rattrapa in-extremis avant que sa tête ne heurte le coin de la cuisine. Les sourcils on ne peut plus froncés, il lui adressa un regard exaspéré. Les yeux du plus jeunes roulèrent dans leurs orbites avant qu'il ne décroche, il détestait donner raison à l'homme avec lequel il vivait.

-M'allo ?  
-A l'huile ! Répondit une voix enjouée que Stiles ne reconnut que trop bien  
-Bro ! Tu n'en as pas d'autres des fois pour changer ? S'exaspéra le jeune homme bien qu'à moitié amusé alors que Derek à ses côtés soupira et donna une démonstration magnifique de yeux aux ciels, en entendant la blague du jeune alpha.  
-Non celle-ci c'est ma préférée -répondit-il joyeusement- Alors, vous venez à quelle heure ?

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin qui lui chuchota onze heures du bout des lèvres

\- Onze heures, répéta-t-il avant d'être interrompu par un flot de paroles incompréhensibles.

La voix de Kira pris la place de celle de Scott, accompagnée d'une flopée de mécontentement

-Eh les gars, vous ne pourriez pas arriver plus tôt ? J'en peux plus de Scott, je fais garderie depuis ce matin, il est impossible à vivre !

Stiles étouffa un rire discret, il avait eu Scott au téléphone la veille, et ce dernier était déjà énervé comme une puce, il avait une idée derrière la tête, il le sentait gros comme une maison. Et après cela on osait dire que c'était lui l'hyperactif qui ne tenait pas en place…  
Pendant qu'il écoutait Kira déblatérer sur l'état fébrile de son propre conjoint, Derek se leva et prit le combiné des mains de Stiles, qui protesta mollement, en s'installant sur les genoux de ce dernier, calé contre son torse, qui l'encercla d'un bras protecteur tout en posant son menton sur son épaule. L'humain fit sa plus belle mine boudeuse en tirant la langue, grommelant sous cape des « vilain vilain Sourwolf » et tenta lamentablement de récupérer le téléphone. Pour toute récompense, il reçut une tape sur les mains, mimines qui se retrouvèrent bloquées dans celles de Derek qui le serra un peu plus contre lui. A force de se trémousser, et si le gamin n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter comme ça, il allait finir par en avoir des séquelles… physiques et voyantes.

Le loup dans sa poitrine grogna, frustré et désireux, mauvaise idée de le provoquer autant après le spectacle de ce matin. Il n'avait donc aucune idée de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, lui et son Levis tombant avec désinvolture sur ses hanches parfaites. Lui, petit humain maladroit aux courbes ingénues si délicieuses, aux mains si attrayantes que Derek aurait pu les cacher de la vue des autres dans des moufles tant il pouvait se laisser aller sous ses doigts experts, aux lèvres couleur framboise écrasée qui pouvait d'un rien faire hurler le loup à la lune…  
Non visiblement vraiment pas, puisqu'il fit un bruit de bouche obscène avant de se coller à lui pour entendre la conversation, en boudant toujours.

-Hey Kira, c'est Derek !

Stiles décrocha de la conversation, après quelques phrases, et se balança distraitement d'avant en arrière, renversant sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Il laissa son esprit divaguer au son grave de la voix de Derek, tout en jouant avec les doigts de sa main libre et en continuant ses bruits de bouches tout à fait obscènes mais se voulant innocents.  
Scott allait probablement lui annoncer la grossesse de Kira. Personne n'était dupe, même pas lui petit humain sans capacité particulière, mais par respect pour son meilleur ami et presque frère, il s'était tu en attendant l'annonce officielle de cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Il avait hâte d'être à la plage finalement, profiter égoïstement de son loup-garou il le ferait plus tard, à la lueur du crépuscule, où personne ne pourrait venir les déranger.

* * *

Sans réaliser que Derek avait raccroché, Stiles se retrouva soudainement projeté sur l'épaule de ce dernier, qui le monta sans délicatesse à l'étage avant de le jeter sur leur lit dont la couette trônait toujours au sol. Un sourcil à moitié relevé, il lui lança un regard inquisiteur sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Les yeux rougeoyants et les canines apparentes de ce dernier ne présageaient rien de bon. D'un geste le loup-né lui enleva son tee-shirt et le piégea en se jetant sur ses lèvres rouges si attrayantes. Dérapant vers sa gorge, il suçota la peau diaphane de Stiles qui voulu répondre, réagir, mais les mains de Derek le bloquèrent, l'obligeant à subir. Le loup-garou senti nettement l'odeur de son compagnon changer. Une saveur sucrée et pimentée, signe de désir et de frustration emplit la chambre alors qu'il continuait à découvrir du bout de la langue les courbes du corps de son partenaire qui s'abandonna aux supplices de son ainé.

Le loup redécouvrit à la lueur de ses lèvres les formes de son compagnon, goutant de la courbure de sa clavicule jusqu'à la chute de ses reins.  
Trop occupé par une bouche si entreprenante, Stiles ne remarqua pas que Derek avait discrètement lié ses mains avec son tee-shirt si savamment enlevé quelques minutes auparavant. Il fit savoir son mécontentement en mordant doucement la lèvre inférieur du loup qui était revenu vers sa bouche, ce dernier rigola doucement

-Ça gamin, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et grave abîmée de désir, c'est pour avoir gigoté comme un damné sur mes genoux, avec ce jean ridiculement sexy sur toi, et ton comportement parfaitement indécent, tandis que j'essayais d'avoir une discussion avec une personne censée et responsable.

Le son qui sorti de la gorge de Stiles à ce moment là valait toutes les flagellations mentales possibles pour rester lucide. Les pupilles de Derek se dilatèrent d'un coup et le loup sorti de ses gongs, l'animal dominant prenait lentement le dessus sur l'homme raisonnable, chose que Stiles ne manqua pas, son désir se fit soudain intense, et clairement inassouvi. Un air provocateur empli lentement les orbes couleurs whisky de l'humain, poussant le loup à continuer.

-Maintenant, c'est à moi de m'amuser ...

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que cet Os vous aura plu, en toute franchise ça n'a pas été facile facile de le ré-écrire (puis qu'à la bese il n'était pas de ce fandom et nettement moins osé), je tâtonne clairement dans la citronnade !  
Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, ici et/ou sur les autres Os, afin que je puisse m'améliorer pour la suite ! J'ai ... je crois 4 Os commencés qui attendent une fin... qui viendra un jour j'en suis sûre !  
Merci encore de votre passage  
Des bisous  
Poiz'on


End file.
